Friends or Lovers?
by Icantgetenough
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are becoming close, to close for the IAB to know about.
1. John

Alright I hope you like this story, this first chapter si not EO but the story is so just give it a few chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Meet you here to catch up on stuff about 6?" Elliot ask

"Sure El see you tomorrow night." Olivia responded

Olivia and Elliot had just walked out of the 1-6 saying there good byes Olivia went one way while Elliot went the other. Olivia was upset and decided to get a drink at the bar a few blocks down. The case had been hard on all them, it was almost as if a ghost had raped and killed the victim . There was evidence of rape but no fluids, and know foreign objects. They couldn't find a positive cause of death and now there was a killer rapist was on the lose.

Olivia sat down on a bar stool, the one she always sat at if it was available. Elliot and Olivia come here often after work, but tonight she just wanted to be alone. She knew some nights he did the same, coming here with out her. It was never mentioned and both understood once they said they went to the bar nothing else was to be ask.

"What can I get you detective?" The bartender ask.

"Uh you know, I just want a whiskey sour."

"Okay. Coming right up."

"Detective?" the man beside her ask.

"Yeah, my names Olivia."

"My names John, I'm surprised to see somebody so pretty be in here alone."

"Well, it's not every night I'm alone I'm in here with my partner most of the time."

"Wow, never thought of you as a gay, where is she now?"

"I mean my partner as in the other detective I work with and HE is on his way home ."

"OH, Oh my God, I'm so sorry I just... I'm gonna shut up now enjoy your drink!"

"It's okay, I should have articulated it better."

"I, just I don't know I just figured with my luck you where gay or taken, because thats how it always goes."

"I think I know what you mean."

'Hell I know exactly what he means, Elliot was taken for years and now I don't even know if he's divorced.' Olivia thought.

Olivia looked down at her drink grabbing and drinking it down quicly, she wasn;t the one to get drunk, the sting going down her throat was satisfying enough, She then signals for a beer. John was watching the whole thing as he sipped on his own beer.

"Hard night?" John ask.

"Hard couple of days, the case I have now is complicated."

"I see."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Uh, hotel manager for the Hyatt."

"Wow, I think of Old men doing that."

"Thanks Olivia!"

"I didn't mean you where old! Your just young!"

"Thanks, you know if you'd like we could have a drink at my place."

Olivia at this point was pondering the thought, she would rather go back to her place she felt safer and if anything happened well, she didn't have to sneak out early the next morning. John seemed like a good guy and wasn't like this was the first time she had taken a guy home form a bar. Not saying it was right or that it was safe, but he seemed sweet and she decided to invite him

to her apartment.

"Why don't you come to my place, it's not far."Olivia ask.

"That sounds good."

Olivia reached her apartment and unlocked the door allowing John to have a seat at the table. She grabbed the paper and got the mail before entering. She looked at the paper headline the front page had a press release of the confusing case she was now involved with she sighed and threw it down. Next she put the mail on the counter along with last weeks, letting it go until she finally had a day off.

"I'm making coffee but, you can have a drink if you like."

"No coffee is fine thanks. You know I never was invited back to women's apartment before."

"I'm surprised a good looking guy like you?"

"Well thanks, but most of the time its always my place."

Olivia looked up at him put her hand on his giving an its okay look. He got up and kissed her. Olivia allowed her tongue to mingle with his. He carefully pushed into her counter and deepened the kiss. When Olivia had to get a breath She put her hand to his chest and he stopped. She quickly took of her gun holster and made sure the safety was on. He smiled at her and continued the assault on her mouth. She slowly lead him into her bedroom hitting her hip on the table along the way.

They where on her bed as he pulled up her shirt and kissed her chest. She was skillfully taking his off as well. There hands where all over the place and finally his hands went down her pants. HE began touching her and Olivia a took a deep breath in as he let his warm hand pleasure her. She was trying to take off his pants when Jon said "Not yet Olivia."Olivia nodded allowing him to pull off the rest of her clothes, using his hands and moth making her wet. Olivia just needed him inside her. She grabbed his pants almost ripping them off.

She switched positions so she was on top. She grabbed a condom and from he r night stand and put ti on him. She carefully grabbed him an d pushed him in to her. She felt him harden even more if it was possible and she smiled. HE kissed her as he let her stay in control pushing harder and harder as she contracted around him.

* * *

Okay so don't kill me cause she is with this John guy . Everything will work out you'll see in the next chapter you will get Elliot!! Wahoo !!! Okay so review please tell me what you think and if you have Ideas I may just use them... Have a great day I'll try to post again by next Friday!! 


	2. You're late

Hey guys, I hope you like this next chapter... I'm slowly updating this thanks for the reviews!! Well Elliot is in here!!

* * *

It was now 6:30 and Elliot was officially worried. Olivia was never late!! Well maybe for work its self but that was a rare and she never was late when coming in early. He had called twice but there was no answer. So he wrote a note :

_Hey Liv If you see this we missed each other, you didn't answer your cell I went to your apartment give me a call. El._

Olivia was oblivious to the fact Elliot was worried she was of in dream land after the long night. John had left around 3 am after a phone call from his assistant. Olivia had smiled at him as he woke her up. "Last night was amazing, I'll see you around?" he ask Olivia as she woke up to his conversation. "Yeah last night was good, we might run into each other again, be careful out there!" " I will Olivia goodnight." And with that Olivia and John knew they wouldn't forget each other but, it was a one time deal.

Elliot made his way trough traffic with ease. It felt like forever from the station to Olivia's but in reality it had taken fifteen minutes. He saw Olivia's car. He felt a chill go down his back and went ran up the steps of her building finally making it to her room he used his key and went in. The apartment looked normal then he noticed her holster on the floor an her jacket to. He looked around and made his way into her bedroom. He saw her figure and got close turning on a lamp. He noticed her nakedness her cover about to expose breasts. He pulled the cover around her first before waking her.

"Liv, It's Elliot wake up."

Olivia heard her name and woke form her slumber. Her eyes were out of focus and she saw a figure by her bed. She quickly shot up then blinked again seeing Elliot. Luckily she held the covers on her. She reached her senses, the night before came to her and her face flushed. She then realized she was naked.

"Elliot what are you doing here?'

"Well I do remember a conversation about last night I'll see you at 6."

"SHIT I'm so sorry Elliot."

"Its fine, I'll let you get dressed and I'll take you to work."

Olivia blushed and as he walked out of the room. 'What do I say to him' Olivia thought. 'I could tell him I was at the bar but then... no. I could say I'm seeing someone...no. I guess if he asks I'll tell the truth , I can do that ... or I can just say who the hell ask you... arrr!' "Why do I even care?" Olivia ask out loud. She saw the clock said 6:50. They didn't need to go in until 9. She put on last nights shirt and a par a sweat pants. She walked out to see Elliot almost asleep on the couch.

"Elliot, I should have called, or something."

"It's okay Liv."

"Well no use to go in now, what if we go in Thursday morning get everything done?"

"Sounds good."

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"You have any sausage?"

"Yeah."

Elliot and Olivia went to her kitchen. He made toast and eggs as she cooked the sausage and pancakes. They worked together in making an amazing breakfast in record time. Olivia and Elliot sat down quietly. Elliot wanted to ask why she didn't show up but then again it wasn't any of his business. 'What's the worst that could happen?' HE thought.

"Liv, why didn't you show up?"

Olivia dropped her fork and stared in to his amazing blue eyes. They were best friends and he wouldn't like it. He was so protective over her. She wasn't sure how though if it was friendly or fatherly. Maybe it was Brotherly but most of all she prayed it was because he loved her. Her brain told her to say she forgot to set the clock which was true. Her Heart told her to be honest, she was with someone.

"I uh, went to the bar last night, met up with a guy named John."

"Oh, late night at the bar?"

"Well not really we got back here early."

It was now Elliot's turn to drop his fork. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't mad, just upset. He knew she had her fair share of guys. Some stuck around most didn't. It was her right to sleep with him. He was just afraid she'd pick the wrong guy. He picked hsi fork back up thinking of something to say to avoid the uncomfortable silence.

"Breakfast is amazing." Elliot said.

"Thanks, but you did fix half of it your not to bad Stabler!"

"What toast is my specialty!"

Olivia laughed and with that it was as if the bar conversation never happened. They enjoyed the rest of there breakfast with an hour to spare before work.

"El, I'm going to take a shower, uh why don't you just watch tv or something. I don't care just don't kill anyone. Oh and if you here the neighbors yelling just make sure you don't here anything being broken"

"Okay..."

Olivia went to the shower turning on the hot water. John came to her mind as she washed him from her. She then thought about Elliot in the next room. Her mind replacing John with Elliot. Her eyes opened wide as she tried to get the image she so much wanted to be reality from her mind. Elliot laid on her couch hearing the water run he thought of her in the shower what she was doing. He was getting excited from the images in his head. He then thought about this John guy. Her one night stand. He thought of how many guys she slept with. Elliot was lost in thought as Olivia came out of her bathroom in only a towel.

"Hey Elliot give me a second."

Elliot couldn't help but look her up and down she had a short fluffy blue towel on and that was it. Elliot hadn't seen so much of her skin at once. He licked his lips and Olivia blushed. She so desperately wanted to kiss his now wet lips. She quickly went into her room to get dressed.

"Hey Elliot can you come here?"

Elliot got up off her couch and peaked in her room before walking all they way in. He saw Olivia drying her hair and putting on lip gloss.

"What do you need Liv?"

" Can you go into my closet and grab a bottle of the pink looking spray its in the second bag on the floor"

"Uh sure."

Elliot went in to the walk in closet looking at all her clothes. He never realized how many she had. He saw the bag picking it up to find the spray but much to his surprise spray was n't in there.

"Uh, Liv wrong bag."

"Why what's in it?"

"Tampons"

"Oh, sorry it must be the bag next to it."

"Nope not it really not it !"

"Why what in that one?'

"Uh condoms."

"Oh, well uh, do you a Victoria's Secret bag?"

"Yeah."

"It should be in there."

"Are you sure it not something else."

"Yes Elliot!"

Elliot saw a bunch of sprays and Lotions. Grabbing the pink one and giving it to Olivia.

"Sorry about all that I was sure I set that next to my make up bag."

"Its okay, you about ready?"

"Almost, you can sit on the bed."

Elliot wasn't sure if he wanted to. She got up as if she was reading his mind and quicly ripped off the covers and sheets. They didn't say anything to each other as Elliot sat down and Olivia finished her hair and make up before getting up and leaving her room.

Olivia and Elliot made it to the 1-6 with ten minutes to spare. The day seemed normal until a call came in. A group of young girls found dead in an alley. There where three of them they all looked about five or six. Elliot Olivia John an Fin where all on this case hoping to catch the guy early before anyone else got hurt. It was a long night.

* * *

SORRY It was So Late I just didn't know what to write hope you like this!! Review please Thanks for reading!! 


	3. Night into morning

This is so short... sorry I have break soon and I'll be board to death so...I will write a lot hopefully ! Love you guys Enjoy.

* * *

The long night turned into a long morning for Elliot and Olivia. Munch and Fin both left since they stayed for the last case. Don made the case public that morning and now Elliot and Olivia where on desk duty waiting for calls. The furnace had went out a few hours before and no one could fix it till the afternoon. Elliot and Olivia were sporting there thick winter coats. A few calls came in with little help. Around 10 am Munch and Fin came in.

"What the hell it's warmer outside!."John said.

"Yeah, no heat till tonight." Elliot said.

"Of course, so how's your lovely morning?"

" Shut up, John you can be an ass sometimes!" Olivia said.

Olivia had been up for 28 hour with little sleep. The bar was a distant memory now as the phone rang. Elliot wasn't in a good mood either. He had been thinking about the case, his kids and of course Olivia. He would never admit it but he was jealous. He wasn't the one making her sleep in, and that got to him in a way he never thought possible. Olivia was getting mad at he the person on the phone. She was tapping her pen harder and harder. The man had said that it was wrong to broadcast the girls who were killed. Olivia wanted to cuss him out but she held her tongue.

Olivia saw Don walk in to the room and She slammed down the phone with out warning to the man. Don had seen Elliot and Olivia's dark circles and from what he had heard there mood swings.

" Benson, Stabler go to the cribs and stay warm."

"Thanks cap." Elliot and Olivia said exactly together.

Olivia smiled at Elliot and then looked over at Munch and Fin talking to the phones taking notes and looking semi awake. Elliot walked slowly up to the cribs. It was so cold when he walked in a gush of warmth rushed in to the room. Olivia was pulling her cot closer around her. They both knew the thin blankets would barley shield them from the air. Olivia and Elliot took there usual beds. They where across from each other at the back of the room. Elliot sat on the cold bed as Olivia went to change. When she left he quickly pulled out sweat pants from under the bed and put them on. He then took off the button up shirt.

Olivia came in as he laid down. She went under the thin cover almost shaking. Elliot was looking at her and when she turned over they stared in to each others eyes. It was all most magic as there eyes locked. Olivia felt this amazing feeling when he looked into her eyes. She always did. He made her feel important. Elliot stared into her chocolate eyes and saw her love her trust in him. He always saw her confidence. He was lost in thought and accidently spoke out loud.

"If you come here I'll keep your warm."

"WHAT! I mean, uh are you sure."

"Oh, uh yeah you know body heat, maybe we'll get some sleep."

"Yeah okay."

Olivia got up crossing the room for the first time Elliot saw a fear in her eye which made him confused. He quickly dismissed it and allowed her to lay down. The bed was small but they both fit perfectly. Olivia allowed Elliot to snake his arms around her. They kept each other warm and Elliot couldn't believe how close he was to her. The thought of her alone made him harden and he couldn't stop. Olivia pushed in her hips into him innocently trying to get warmer and Elliot's body went wild.

"Olivia, please just stay still."

Olivia Smiled and moved around just joking around not knowing what she was doing to him. Olivia finally pushed her body flush up against him. Olivia was shocked by what she felt. She smiled and her feeling was what neither expected. She was excited. She couldn't believe that Elliot Stabler was turned on with her just being close to him. She had to admit she was turned on by his arousal.

"God, Liv, I'm so sorry."

" Don't be Stabler you warned me."

Elliot had never heard her voice like that before and he knew then she was turned on by him and it made him stop breathing . He wasn't sure what to say to her, what to do finally he calmed down, his erection went away and he pulled her close.

"After this case, I think we need to go get a drink."

"Yeah, talk about... some stuff." Olivia answered.

"Night El."

"Night Liv."

* * *

So there you go I thank you guys so much for the reviews. Till next time... It will be longer about the case ... 


	4. Hannah!

Fin and Munch had been taking calls but it wasn't until about 3 pm until Munch took a call

It was a women who said that one of the girls was the neighbor's. Munch was surprised that a neighbor would call in before the mother of the child but ask for her address. Munch assured the lady some one would be there to talk to her.

Olivia and Elliot had been sleeping conformably until Fin came up to wake them. He was shocked to see them in one bed snuggled close, but then again it was Elliot and Olivia. Fin woke Olivia up telling her that her and Elliot needed to check a call for them. He didn't say anything about sleeping in one bed and neither did Olivia. Olivia got out of bed with out waking Elliot. She then changed and woke up Elliot.

"El, Wake up!"

"Uh, Liv.. Do I have to ?"

"YES we have to go check out a call."

Elliot and Olivia came down the stairs and noticed it was warm, the heat had been restored. Olivia grabbed the address and handed it to Elliot. Olivia drove as Elliot was the navigator. They ended up a few blocks from Olivia's apartment. It was an older but nicely kept building. This side of town was for the middle low class families. It didn't have to much crime but there where a lot of young children around that area.

Olivia and Elliot went to apartment number 456. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Police" Elliot said.

The young girl came out from the kitchen and got a chair. She looked trough the peep hole seeing a mean in women. She saw the women holding up her badge and the man doing the same. She then went to unlock the door.

"Hi sweety, is your mom or dad here?" Olivia ask.

"No, dad is at work and mom just got called into the office."

"Do you know if any one here called the police."

"Yes."

"And who called them?"

"I did."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other."

"What your name honey?" Elliot ask.

"Jade Well."

"Do you know one of the girls on the tv today?"

"Yeah, she lives down the hall. Her name is Hannah . I'm not aloud to go over there but she comes here sometimes."

"Oh, do you know why you can't go there?"Olivia ask.

"Mommy says her mommy is bad, her mommy does drugs."

"Do you know Hannah's mommy's name?" Olivia ask.

"I think its Julia."

"When was the last time you saw Hannah?"

" Last week sometime."

"How old is Hannah?"

"She is six like me !"

"Do you go to school with her?"

"No her mom doesn't let her go."

Jade's father was walking through the door when she saw a man and women

talking to Jade. He didn't know what tho think. He was scared, and tried to stay calm.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter!" Mr. Well ask.

"Police, Mr. Well sorry for scaring you."Elliot said

"What, why what's going on?"

"Do you know a girl named Hannah?"Olivia ask

"Yeah little girl down the hall with that drug dealing mother of hers."

"Are any of these pictures her?"

Olivia handed him photo's. Allowing him to sit and look. He was sickened by what he saw. He prayed he didn't see Hannah. She was a cute wonderful girl with a devil of a mother. He saw her picture and froze. There she was her blonde hair in knots. Blood on her face. Looking as pale as he remembered her. Jade was coming over to look but Mr. Well quickly got up and haned Olivia the picture.

"This is her."

"Are you sure Mr. Well?" Elliot ask.

"Yeah, uh her mom Julia Hurst lives in 459, She has another daughter I think she's about 3."

"Thank you Mr. Well we'll be in contact." Elliot said.

"Bye Jade and thank you so much." Olivia said.

"Bye."

Olivia and Elliot then went to apartment 459. They knocked twice not letting her know it was the police. When Julia answered the door any one with a mind could tell she was high. Julia. Looked at them and Laughed.

"Police, Julia!"

"Yeah, well should have known someone was gonna rat me out sooner or later."

"Where's Hannah?" Elliot said.

'That Bitch got what she deserved!, I Sold her!"

"That bitch is your daughter!" Elliot said.

"Always askin' for shit, never respectful told me she wanted to go to school. You know how much that would cost with all the field trips!"

"It a crime for you to not let her go to school! Ms. Hurst!" Olivia said.

Elliot then saw her other daughter walking toward them. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, I..."

The little girl held out her finger to show a paper cut with a drop of blood.

"Rachel, what did I say when people are here you are not to talk." Now go to your room!"

Olivia and Elliot had, had enough Elliot and Olivia both wanted to kill her, They would have gotten away with it. The bitch deserved it!

"Mr. Hurst you are under arrest for illegally selling your child, Drug abuse, and necklet!"

Elliot called for back up. Olivia went in search of the child. She saw the little girl on a bed sobbing. Olivia went up to her.

"Rachel, your mommy has to go away for a while. My name is Olivia would you like to come with me."

"Would mommy be mad?"

"No honey I don't think so!"

"Mommy is always mad at me, will she yell."

"You won't have to find out."

"Livia, is mommy going away forever?"

"I don't know honey."

* * *

Okay so sorry this took forever!!! I had the main plot but I wasn't sure of the details. I think the next story will finish up the case. It will be a rather long chapter I think. OH and please give me Ideas about Rachel What you want me to do ... If you would like to keep her in the story or... 


	5. Some Blood

Hey guys I was gonna post like 3 this week but I think only 2 ... stupid cold! It was the worst one I ever had! Any ways here it is. Hope you guys had an amazing holiday.

* * *

Olivia took Rachel back to the station while Elliot went with a police officer back to the station so Rachel and Julia wouldn't have any confrontation. Olivia got there first and quickly took Rachel to see Huang.

"Rachel this is a really good friend of mine will you talk to him?" Olivia ask.

"What about?" Rachel ask.

"Just stuff here you wanta go inside and play for a while."

"Yeah."

"Okay Huang will be in there in a little while."

Olivia opened the door for the little girl to enter the child friendly room. She walked in and her eyes lit up Olivia and George watched her play with some of the toys.

"So what is her story?" Huang ask.

"Her mom sold he sister for drugs. She was one of the girls murdered."

" I'll see if she says anything. Does she know?"

"She knows that her mom's never coming back At least I hope so."

Huang just looked at her and walked into the room with a note pad.

Elliot was taking Julia up to one of the interrogation rooms. He was pissed at her. She was complaining the whole way there. She wasn't sorry that her child was dead hell she didn't even act like she cared. When Elliot had told her Julia just complained of how long this was going to take. Elliot Sat Julia into a cold metal chair and walked out of the room.

Elliot went in search of Olivia he found her looking through the glass. As Rachel was talking Huang.

"How old are you Rachel?" Huang ask.

"Almost four." She replied.

"What is your favorite toy?"

Rachel unsnapped her pants as everybody's eyes went big but much to there relief she pulled out a small doll.

"Why do you hide her Rachel?"

"Mommy told me I couldn't have her, she got in the way all the time."

"How did you keep her."

"Mommy threw her away then she left like she always does at night and I went to the kitchen and got her out of the trash. I know if mommy found out she would hurt me, you won't tell her will you?"

"No Rachel your mom doesn't have to know. Can you tell me about your sister?"

"Hannah had to go away cause mommy said she was to much money and that I was begining to be to much money too."

"Did your mom ever tell you to leave.?"

"No she just told me that I might have to go with Lucas."

"Whose Lucas?"

"The man that Hannah went with."

"Rachel do you know Lucas's last name?"

"Mommy called him Blink sometimes."

"Okay Rachel you can play some more I'm gonna go talk to Olivia okay?"

"Okay."

George stepped out of the door. He couldn't believe the edacity of Julia. He walked over to Olivia Elliot. The pair had been standing close together more closer than normal. There body language toward each other was a flirting matter. Huang didn't say anything about it but explained to them what he thought.

" The girl is young she doesn't understand. She's very afraid of her mother yet she doesn't want to hurt her."

"Even though her mothers a bitch she still does love her George." Olivia said.

"I know Olivia, but She said something about a man named Lucas, try to get Julia to talk. She's gonna go to jail no matter what."

"Thanks George can you keep an eye o her I'll have Fin call ACS." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia went into the integration room Julia was there in the seat looking tire of being there already. Olivia and Elliot both hated her attitude. They both new she would rat Lucas out and then confess to selling her child, even if she didn't confess they had Rachel.

"So. . . Julia what's the deal always sell your kid for your crack habit?" Elliot ask.

"Hannah never did anything she's as useless as her sister."

"She was six Julia, what did you want her to do?" Olivia ask.

"I don't know carry her weight, I have to work for my stuff all that kid does is sit there while I yell at her stupid bitch."

"Well I guess lucks on your side Julia because you never have to see her a again she is dead. Your six year old bitch is dead." Olivia said.

Elliot threw down the photo's most have just Hannah , but some where the pictures of the girls in a big group. The bodies in a pile. It was sick. It should make any one at least look away, Julia just didn't care. She didn't care about anyone including herself.

"So who you sell her to Julia." Olivia ask.

"Lucas Donavan."

"What for drugs?"

"Some crack, figured he could deal with her like I had to."

"Yeah well he just killed her." Elliot said.

"And other girls to Julia, so where is he?" Olivia ask.

"Why should I tell you."

"If not just another crime.'

"North 45th street is where he stays but, I don't know if he's there."

"What's he look like?"

6'3" with brown hair dark blue eyes he has a scar under his left eye. Always wares theses gold shoes."

Casey was watching along with Munch and Fin. This arguably had been one of the weirdest so far. Munch wasn' sure what to think about the whole thing. Fin was pissed at this slutty hooker hoe and wished he could have just shot her right there and then.

"I'll get a warrant.' Casey said as Olivia and Elliot walked out. Fin was going in to the arrest Julia and Munch helped out.

Olivia and Elliot where now out on the corner of 45th looking for Lucas they had been out there for 30 minutes and Olivia was starved. They had maintained a comfortable scilence until Olivia broke it.

"I'm gonna get a hot dog want one El?"

"Sure with lots of mustard."

"Yeah I know, make sure they drip all the water off two and they don't get a soggy bun."

"Thanks Liv."

"Your welcome."

Olivia went to the stand and bought 2 hot dogs and a drink.

"Only one drink?"Elliot ask.

"Elliot, I don't have a third arm."

Elliot just laughed trying to picture her with a third arm. Olivia just gave him a weird look and sat back down enjoying the hot dog but also watching for Lucas.

"There He is Liv."Elliot said.

Olivia saw the tall man in his ugly gold shoes walking sown the street Elliot called for back up and Elliot got out of the car. They crossed the street and casually started walking. Then everything happened so fast the next thing they all knew was Elliot was on top of Lucas. Lucas pulled a knife scraping along Olivia's ankle. She knocked the knife away and there was back up. Elliot cuffed Lucas. "You are under arrest for the assault of 2 police officers with a deadly weapon. You have the right to remain silent and thing you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you Do you under stand.

"Yeah" Lucas spat as the other officers took him away.

Elliot took Olivia to the ER as Olivia called to tell Don. The story. When Olivia got to the hospital The Dr, took her right in. He was young and totally flirting with Olivia after he found out she was detective and Elliot was only her partner. Elliot was jealous but Olivia just wanted to laugh. The young doctor decided to dermabond the cut. I suggest we run a few test. Olivia just nodded.

"Jealous much Stabler?" Olivia ask.

"He's a doctor he shouldn't be flirting with you."

"Calm down Elliot, He's cute and I'm sure he was just trying to make me feel better."

"Uh huh, he's just trying to get in your pants."

While Olivia and Elliot where at the hospital a lot had went on Lucas had drugs on him . Which was no surprise. Lucas had ask for his lawyer. It didn't help much because Fin got to him showing him the pictures telling him he was going to burn in hell. Right in front of his lawyer he made a full confection

Please allow me to talk to my client Lucas's Lawyer ask. In the interrogation room the lawyer ask if he had any bargaining tools and did he ever.

* * *

Okay I'll have one up Sunday I think... I hope you like dit and I know I said I was gonna finish the case but the next chapter will be then I'll have some EOness ! 


	6. Case Closed!

Okay hope you liked the last chapter this is gonna be one crazy case... But I'm finishing this case and its really sort of odd.

* * *

Olivia was waiting on the doctor to release her. While Elliot was trying to have a decent conversation.

"Liv about the other day..." Elliot started

Olivia didn't know if she was ready to talk about this. It make it so real. Did Elliot have feelings or was it just the fact she was pulled up against her. Hell it might be that he just wants in her pants like all the other men she met.

"El, you don't have to say anything."

"I want you to know I care about you, more then I should."

"El, I know you do you're my best friend and I love you."

Elliot smiled. They where best friends Elliot could tell Olivia anything and she would listen. Olivia wasn't just one of the guys she was special to him. He loved to hear about her day the crazy little tiny things. He loved they had this amazing connection that no one else shared. He loved her but more than a friend. He loves her with a love that was more than any love he had ever felt. It was a whole other level with Olivia. He truly could never be mad at her no matter what. He was never mad when she left. He was upset that she never said goodbye. It was strange not to see her every day not open up to her, tell her about his kids. Which he knew she really cared for.

"ELLIOT" Olivia screamed for the fifth time.

"Oh sorry Liv, just thinking." Elliot said as he shook away his thoughts.

"About?"

"You"

"I love you Olivia, I really do."

Olivia laughed to hide her nerves. Elliot knew what she was doing. He didn't know if he should say anything else. So he let what he said sink in as the doctor came to release her.

At the 1-6 Lucas Bell had told his lawyer of some very ,very important information. Something the cops needed. Something that would cut Lucas a deal.

"I know where Logan Baily is, I know where he keeps his drugs."

His lawyer was shocked by this the cops had been out for him for years. He wasn't a violent man. He was the drug dealer for, well everyone in New York. All any one knew was that he goes bye several different names selling crack and cocain in bulk to other dealers.

"If I tell the cops everything I know will I get out of this?"

"After killing five children and admitting to it ,no but they will offer a good deal I say about 20 years with no parol."

"That's not a good deal!"

"Well if there's no deal your looking at,at least to life sentences with no parol."

"So who is this up to?"

"They state of New York."

"Fine."

Olivia and Elliot came back to the1-6 Olivia with a bag of prescriptions. Her cut hurt but she wobbled into the 1-6. The doctor told her she really shouldn't go back to work for the rest of the week but, she knew that she had stuff to get done. Olivia then Saw Rachel in the floor coloring in a coloring book. The little girl had now been there for over eight hours.

"Fin did you call about Rachel?" Olivia ask as she set down he bag.

"Uh yeah, problem, there's no room for her any where its to packed at all th e group homes. No fosters are available." Fin replied.

"So what she just stay in the crip for who knows how long till some one from social comes to pick her up."

"Olivia, I don't know what they gave you at the hospital but you need to calm down. I know what your saying I can't tell you what to do."

"I'm sorry Fin."

"What have you found out Casey?" Elliot ask.

Olivia then walked in accidently putting to much weight on her ankle She tripped and Elliot caught her pulling her up and allowing her to put her weight on him. Casey gave Olivia a sly smile knowing something was going on. Then Casey went on answering Elliot's question.

"Julia pled guilty and her case will in about two weeks, I heard that her daughter is still here though."

" Fin said that ACS said there was no room, I don't know what were going to do with her they say it could days." Olivia said.

"Well Bailey is talking to his lawyer now , I guess he has something big to bargain with."

"He better hope so." Elliot commented.

Olivia, Elliot and Casey went to go negotiate with Lucas Bell. Olivia wasn't sure if anything he said would get him out of jail before he died. Elliot knew that this man better have something good, good enough for the Feds.

"My client wants a deal in exchange for information on Logan Bailey."

Casey's eyes went big she needed that man for so many of her cases. Olivia knew Logan was one of the most wanted men in the city. If he told him where to find him he would be out in 40 years max. Elliot was surprised this man had information. Honestly he thought he was bluffing.

"If you lead us to his arrest we'll give you 30 without parol. If not you'll be on trial and they can sentence you to death Mr. Bell."

"Who should I talk to?"

"I'll get somebody for narcotics up here."

It was over this ridiculous case was over for Elliot and Olivia. Everything had been so...surreal. Now there was something else. Rachel was still there and alone with no one and nothing. Olivia knew what she had to do. She would ask Don for temporary foster care. She knew the girl would be stuck at the 1-6 if not.

"Cap't can I come in?" Olivia ask as she knocked.

"Come in Olivia."Don answered.

"Uh I have a question."

"If your asking to leave I'm telling you never again."

"No, it's not that I was wondering if you could get me some foster papers?"

"Olivia. . . ."

"It's just until ACS can plase her, she need some place to go to."

"I know Olivia."

"I'll rush them for you."

"Thanks."

"Olivia, ask Elliot for some help will you?"

"Sure"

Elliot went to his desk to see Rachel walking in circles around the desks. HE smiled at the little girl reminding him so much of Kathleen.

"Rachel, would you like to come help me?"

The little girl looked up into Elliot's dark blue eyes and smiled she stood there beside his chair ready to do what ever he wanted.

"Want to stamp some stuff?"

Rachel just nodded. Elliot gave the girl a big stamp.He set her in his lap. He showed her where to press it on each paper. She was smiling as each stamp was put on the paper as if it where magic. When it was all done Elliot looked at her.

"You no you're a very good helper."

"Mommy doesn't think so."

"Well your mommy never ask you to put a stamp on something did she?"

"No."

"Well then see you're a very good helper."

The little girl then hugged Elliot. Something he wasn't expecting and he hugged her back.

"Does mommy have to go away forever?" Rachel suddenly ask.

"I don't know Rachel."

"Did mommy really love me."

"I'm sure she did, very much."

Elliot wasn't so sure about what he had just said. Julia was a bitch to say the least. She sold one of her kids why not the other. It was as if she showed no emotion. As if nothing was in her brain. 'I hope she doesn't get off on insanity cause she would defiantly off on that.' Elliot was shifted out of his thought as he saw Olivia come out of the captain's door.

"El, uh I know we where going to talk and we still can but how about at my house with one extra."

Elliot gave her a weird look. Olivia smiled as she saw Rachel in his lap.

"Rachel would you like to come home with me?"

"Uh huh." The little girl smiled.

"Well okay then. As soon as I get the papers you can come with me and Elliot."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Livia, you gonna be my new mommy?"

Olivia was surprised by the question. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh, no honey I'm sorry, but you can stay at my house and we can play and do what ever you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Rachel squirmed out of Elliot's and hugged Olivia.

* * *

Okay guys, so there will be a twist in the story next post...hopefully some Fluff So until next time...

Hope you guys have an amazing new year! Here is to an amazing new year filled with fun and love!


	7. Diner Interuptions

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this would have ben up earlier but stuff came up.I might have a short one next week .Exams are coming up so I have a lot to do . ENJOY

* * *

Olivia was putting the seat belt around Rachel as Elliot started up the car. They needed to make two stops before they went back to Olivia's . One to the grocery store and another to the a children's store.

Olivia and Elliot went to Robin's market a grocery store a block form the 1-6. Elliot pushed the cart as Olivia tried to ask Rachel for opinions. Rachel didn't make many choices. Elliot knew it was because she thought Olivia would get mad.

"It's okay Rachel Olivia won't care what you want okay?"

"Okay." the girl said.

Olivia filled her cart not know how long Rachel would be with her. When Olivia checked out she couldn't believe that the total had came to $90.00. She's never paid that much her whole life. Then agin she was feeding a second person and she was lucky if she had time to cook something.

The next stop was to a children's store. When Rachel entered she was amazed. She had never seen anything like it. It was a reasonable priced store with anything a kid could want. Olivia picked out some outfits for her and allowed her to pick some out. Then she told her she could get three toys. Elliot then said he would buy her three to. Rachel didn't know what to say. She had never had this happen to her before.

"Anything?"Rachel ask

"As long as its something indoors and can fit through the door." Olivia responded.

Rachel went through the store she got a big stuffed bear, a for real baby and a doll house from Olivia. Elliot let her buy a Play dough factory , dress-up set and set of pop-up books. When they reached the counter the women smiled and then saw the little girl. Elliot and Olivia realized the women was confused. She rang up all the items that came to a total of $215.89. Olivia swiped a credit card allowing Elliot to pay her back later. She didn't care if he really did or not she just wanted Rachel to have some fun.

When they got back to Olivia's apartment it was dark and Rachel had fallen asleep. Olivia Picked her up trying not to wake her. Elliot grabbed the toys out of the back and then went up with Olivia. When he set things down he went back to get the food. Olivia placed Rachel in her bed and put the covers over her.

Elliot help Olivia put things away and then sat down to talk.

"Olivia, I love you to." Elliot started.

With this Olivia smiled she wasn't sure what made him say it but she was glad he did.

"Elliot, if we did you know . . . . It be so private."

"No one would have to know."

"Elliot you know how that goes."

"I , know Liv, but I do want this."

"Want what?" she playfully ask.

"You" He whispered.

Elliot placed a kiss on Olivia's lips it was lustful yet loving and full of want. Olivia separated her lips allowing Elliot to enter. The kiss was long but each knew when they needed to breathe. The separated and Olivia gave him her biggest smile. Elliot smiled back and allowed Olivia to lean on him as she turned on her TV and began to watch.

It was getting late when Elliot had said he needed to leave. Olivia understood and kissed him goodnight. She then went to her closet and grabbed some blankets and a pillow. She fell asleep on the couch setting her phone to wake her up. The night seemed short as she heard a noise ring through the apartment. Rachel was up and awake like most young girls are early in the morning. She had knocked something over Olivia heard a shattering sound.

Olivia went in her room to see a broken glass and a Rachel in tears.

"Rachel are you okay honey?" Olivia ask.

Rachel didn't respond she just huddled in the corner away from Olivia. Olivia went to her as she started to scream.

"Please, I'm sorry don't hurt me. Please?" She yelled through her tears.

"Oh, Rachel I won't hurt you." Olivia said

Olivia walked closer to the girl and picked her up and sat her on the bed. She looked to check for any cuts. When she saw nothing she gave her a hug trying to calm Rachel down.

"Please don't hurt me please." Rachel said again.

"Rachel, listen to me I won't hurt you okay, I won't just calm down okay."

Rachel just nodded as she crawled into Olivia's lap. For the first time Olivia saw a clock it was 6 am an hour before she needed to be awake. She played with Rachel's hair trying to calm her. Finally the girl stopped the sobs and and calmed down.

"You okay now?" Olivia ask.

"Yeah."

"Okay now I want you to stay on the bed until I pick up the glass okay?"

"Okay."

Olivia cleaned the broken mess and then went to find something for Rachel to wear. Olivia gave Rachel a bath and then changed her into a new outfit. It was a simple yellow sweater with a pink heart and a pair of jeans. She put new white tennis shoes on Rachel's feet and told her to play as she took a shower.

Olivia kept the door bathroom door open just in case something happened. She soon was taking a shower. Little did Olivia know Elliot thought he would come a little early surprise her and Rachel with some breakfast and Olivia a nice cup of coffee. Elliot knocked on her apartment door. With the shower running and Rachel preoccupied no one heard it. Elliot then used his key.

Olivia was stepping out of the shower and Elliot was coming through the door. The timing couldn't have been better (or worse). Olivia barley had her nice fuzzy towel around her when Elliot saw her. He caught a glimpse if only for a millisecond of her naked body. He almost dropped the coffee as Olivia's eyes looked like a doe's trapped in the headlights. Olivia blushed but walked out with "Good morning" And A big kiss for him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Elliot said.

"Yeah well you did."

"You surprised me too."

Olivia blushed but quickly recovered. She grabbed the bag and her coffee out of Elliot's hands and set it on the table. Rachel came out seeing Elliot and smiling. She walked over to Olivia.

"Thank you Elliot and Olivia for all my stuff."

"Well your welcome Rachel." Elliot said.

Olivia didn't say anything she felt as if she didn't need to. Olivia set Rachel on her Lap so she could eat at the high table. They all ate with little conversation and then headed to the 1-6.

Olivia dropped Rachel off in the daycare center on the 3rd floor. Then Elliot and Olivia got to work. There where three new files to fill out and Olivia and Elliot had a hard time keeping there eyes on the files. Elliot thought of this morning and It seemed Olivia knew what he was thinking. It was when John said "Didn't know you could look at each other and read at the same time." they finally started on the files.

It ended up being a slow day for everyone in the department. It was a good thing they all knew but it got boring and They all where working on backed up files that where do so long ago they forgot.

When Olivia and Elliot went to go Home Olivia picked up Rachel and took her home. Elliot was to come over later that evening to have dinner. Olivia knew this day was weird, something didn't feel exactly right. When Elliot came she was relaxed. Olivia had made Manicotti. It was her favorite and she was hungry.

"Olivia this is really good!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." She joked.

"Do you like it Rachel?" Olivia ask.

"Uh, huh." Was the only answer she got as Rachel stuffed a large portion into her mouth.

Then came a knock at the door. Olivia gave Elliot a weird look and then went to the door. There stood an older lady who looked to be in her Early 50's.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Are you Olivia Benson?"

"Yes. . . ."

"The police said that you where keeping Rachel."

With that Rachel got up and looked into the door way.

"Grandma?" Rachel screamed.

Rachel raced to the door and before Elliot or Olivia could stop her Rachel was in the lady's arms.

"Excuse me , uh why don't you come in?" Olivia said.

"Can you tell me why you just now find Rachel?"

"I'm so sorry Ms. Benson. I didn't know any of this was going on."

Elliot got up and saw the lady and calmly smiled.

"Hi, I'm detective Stabler."

"Oh hi, forgive me My name is Lisa Hurst."

"So you're her father's mother?" Elliot ask.

"Yes, you see John, her father died about two years ago, this is my only grandchild, I only met Hannah once. Such a sweet girl when I saw this on the news upstate I had to find Rachel. I'm so sorry."

"Can you tell us any more?" Olivia said.

"Yea, Oh Julia was a sweet girl, Hannah was just 2 months old when John and her met. Julia was nice had a job as a secretary. John had met her one night at a big business party he worked a few floors up. I guess they hit it of pretty fast because they got married just three months later. Hannah wasn't around the father was wealthy and had full custody. Julie was upset but John helped her through it. When they got Pregnant she was so happy. Julie had Rachel and she came over all the time with John. Then about two years ago John died in a car accident. Julie wouldn't say anything .For a while I would go over to there house at least once a week then, one day Julia moved the kids. I found out from some of her neighbor's she was kicked out for drugs. I was horrified I tried to find them even called the cops they said they couldn't help. I just gave up."

Olivia didn't know what to say and she knew Lisa would want her. She knew Lisa would get her, after all she was her grandmother. Olivia finally nodded.

"How would you like to live with me in up state New York Rachel?"

"Can I still Visit Olivia and Elliot?"

Lisa smiled at the little girl and say her toys scattered around the room some not even opened yet. She realized all the things Olivia and Elliot had done for her grandchild.

"Of course honey, when ever you want."

At this they all smiled and Olivia was sad yet glad that Rachel would have a good home. That Rachel could grow-up in a suburb. She would be away from the violence, all the crime. She loved Rachel and Rachel loved her.

Rachel would stay that night and in the morning take the long trip north to her grandmother's beautiful house.

* * *

Okay there you guys go. Hope you like it Review please :) 


	8. Cafe'

Hey guys... I loved SVU Tuesday... It was amazing! Anyways here is the next chapter.

* * *

It had been a few days sense Rachel went with her grandma. Olivia thought everything over and knew it was for the best. She was happy for Rachel but depressed. She walked into work with a smile. She was ready to get some cases finished. It had been a crazy week to say the least.

Elliot saw his partner come in as he was talking to Munch. He saw she was hiding something. He hated that she did that by the understood oh so well. He wanted to know what was wrong and besides he hadn't took Olivia out yet. Tonight was there night. No matter what. He cut his conversation short with John and went to Olivia. He desperately wanted to kiss her glossy lips but he knew better. He came up to her and smiled.

"Dinner tonight?" Elliot ask.

"That would be great." Olivia responded.

"Okay. . . say about 6?"

"That's fine."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Warner got a match on the Johnson case you coming?"

"Yeah."

When the Warner handed them the folder.

"I got your match names uh Larry Wilson. I have to go Narcotics case, it's a good one." Warner said as she walked out of the room.

Elliot and Olivia got back into the car before opening the file. They read over it and went back to the station. Olivia looked up Larry Wilson. He came up in the system he only had a speeding ticket. The normal. It gave his address and John and Fin went to go get him.

Larry was so freaked out that he took the first bargain he could. Olivia and Elliot where relieved at how easy this case went. Olivia and Elliot left around 5 Olivia knew that she would only have about a half hour to get ready by the time she got home. She quickly walked up her steps and into the apartment.

Her hot shower was quickly turned her thoughts to other things. She didn't realize she how long she was in there because when she got out it was ten till six. She quickly went to her room putting on her under ware and rummaging through her close. Then she heard the buzzer.

She ran into the Kitchen. She buzzed him up with out saying a word. She quickly ran back into her room. She had a nice fluffy robe on as she was putting on her make up. Elliot knocked as she finished her lips. She walked to the door and opened it.

"El, I'm so sorry giver me five minutes."

"It's fine Liv take your time."

Olivia ran back to her room finishing her make up and grabbing a dark pair of jeans and light blue V cut sweater. She quickly but her hair up and grabbed a small purse. Olivia went to Elliot's side pressing a kiss on his lips. He gave her a deeper kiss and the went at it for a few minutes.

"Okay El, if we want to leave we better do that now." Olivia said after catching a breath. Elliot just laughed as he snaked his arm around her and walked on to the busy street.

Elliot took Olivia to a new Café that had just opened. Olivia got a huge chunk of baklava and a tea. Elliot got a large piece of Oreo pie and a milkshake. Olivia laughed as the y found a table.

"What?" Elliot ask.

"I don't know it seems so strange going on a date, I mean I like it, its just different." Olivia said.

"Yeah, at least we don't have to go through all the awkward hi what's you name again stage!"

"Yeah, never a good stage in the relationship." Olivia said "Usually the next morning" She whispered.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay . . . Liv what ever it is you can tel me."

"I know, just nothing."

"Alright, I have the kids tomorrow, You want to come over for dinner?"

"El, I think you should just have some time with them."

"Liv, they love you. They wouldn't mind."

"I don't know if they love me El, but if it's alright with them."

" Live they adore you, I think Maureen trusts you more than Kathy."

Olivia didn't say anything but just smiled. Cathy was a good women. She just knew what she wanted and would do almost anything to get it. Olivia thought about being Maureen. ' I would be so scared if Elliot was my father. Elliot over reacts a lot but I know hes just trying to his best.'

"El, how are the kids, will they be okay with this?"

"I hope so. They do love you, it might take some getting used to."

"I know. I just don't want to hurt them."

" You won't Liv."

"I hope not."

Olivia and Elliot went back to her apartment. It wasn't to late and the hallway was full of chatter with couple arguing down the hall. Elliot and Olivia both wondered if the should watch to make sure nothing got out of hand. They only stared for a second when next thing you know they couple was hugging and kissing each other as if nothing ever happened. Olivia got in the apartment and laughed.

"Why is it that one second you want to kill some one and the next you want to hold them and never let them go?"

Elliot walked up to her and held her tight he breathed her in and felt her relax.

"Because they love each other." He whispered.

He looked in to her eyes looking into her soul it was as if he could see everything at once in her eyes. All the pain and all the love the hurt the shame. The happiness and the pursuit of life. It was all there and it all showed him how beautiful she really was. Olivia was looking to Elliot's eyes as he was searching his. She allowed him a look in and she loved it.

Elliot kissed her hard but allowed her to take control. She was pulling up his shirt and he was smiling. He wasn't sure how far she would go, he wasn't sure if he could control. What ever was going on he loved it and never wanted it to stop. Olivia was teasing him by pulling on his pants inching lower each time. Olivia knew she shouldn't do this not tonight not right now so she tried to cool it down. Olivia ended up pulling away.

"El, I'm sorry should start what I can't finish." Olivia said quietly.

Elliot let out a sigh but understood.

"It's fine, Olivia."

"You want to stay, I'd like it a lot."

"Promise to be good."

"You wish Stabler! No I will be."

"Then I'll stay."

"Thank you."

Elliot didn't know what to say so he kissed her again and they curled up on the sofa watched a movie and sat in a comfortable scilence.

* * *

Im really sorry its short just sort of a writers block. Ideas please. Review please Love you guys . Till next time ... 


	9. MALL

Elliot awakened in Olivia's bed it was all surreal. He was amazed by how good he felt. Olivia was wrapped under the cover still a sleep. She looked perfect . Elliot looked at the clock and saw the time it was 8:47am. He panicked but only for a minute because he remembered he had the day of an amazing Wednesday off.

He rolled over and fell back asleep as he felt Olivia turn and scoot up to his body as close as possible. They didn't fall asleep but they didn't say anything either. Both knew that they where awake but staying in the bed was making sure that this would stay like this forever. Olivia finally got up and tried to control her bed head. Elliot didn't have that problem instead he went to the bathroom.

Olivia went to the kitchen making some coffee then went to or door ,unlocked it and got the huge newspaper out of the hall way. She opened it up and Saw the head line, same old thing with a different person, it was about a major business committing fraud. She sighed and turned the page as Elliot got out.

"So what do you want to do today?" Elliot ask.

"I want to go shopping, go to a mall out of town. I haven't been to Lake View in a while." Olivia smiled.

"Mhmph Liv, way to ruin the day."

"Thanks El I know, but there might be a treat in to for you." she winked.

"Okay when do we leave?" He smiled

Olivia laughed "around twelve."

Elliot went home to change and Olivia got ready and at 12:03 they where on there way to Lake view shopping mall. The mall wasn't the biggest it had what most malls did but Olivia liked it because of it's small crowds. Olivia went through buying shoes at Finish Line and some out fits from Christopher and Banks. The Olivia passed Bath and Body Works smelling the mix of all the sprays and Lotion. Walking in Elliot walked behind her as she picked up bottles and smelled them finally she found a blackberry lotion and spray she fell in love with and bought. Elliot did enjoy the smell but wondered if she would still where some of the stuff she does now because what ever it was drove him crazy.

They then where passing Victoria's Secret. Olivia Laughed at Ellito when he gave her a weird look as she started to walk in.

"Uh, Liv this isn't the kind of shop I go into." Elliot said.

"Now it is, you need to help me pick something out."

Elliot smiled as he walked in behind her looking at there different collections. Olivia went to the Pink collection looking for some sweat pants. She bought a green Pair with PINK down the side. She then found a shirt to match. She then looked at some babydolls.

"See anything you like Stabler?"

"Uh. . . Yeah you'd look great in that"

Olivia was looking at a satin red in front of her. It had black lace around it she thought it was cute she found her size and picked it up . She saw some cute underwear which Elliot made the final decision which mad her laugh.

They walked up to the register and checked out Olivia was about to pay when puled out his wallet.

"I got this."Elliot said.

"Elliot, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Elliot it's to much."

"It's fine."

Olivia smiled at him and let him pay. The lady but her stuff in two bags putting in tissue paper in the bag and hands it to her. They then walk out heading down passing a Radio Shack and Elliot walks in. Olivia goes in as he is looks at all the new cell phones and PDA's. The Clerk was so checking her out and most of the time she would think he was a jerk. But he seemed harmless enough. She thought he was kind of adventurous to considering Elliot was with her. She gave him a flirty smile and walked over to Elliot. Soon enough the guy comes over to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Not the way you want to." she whispers.

The clerk hears this and quickly flushes.

Elliot looks over he didn't here her comment but had seen her talking to the other guy. The clerk walked off and Olivia almost started laughing but refrained. They soon left and walked to the car with bags in tow all where hers but a few and now the long drive back to the city will begin.

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry. I'm slow and this is the shortest thing ever but I think the next one will be long and may be up tomorrow if I have no School If I do have school It will be up this weekend please review sorry again I love you guys!


	10. Fashion show

Okay so I'm a huge liar from now on I'm not even telling you when the next chapters gonna be up cause it defiantly won't be when I say it will be!!

Olivia walks through her door with Elliot behind her. The sun was quickly setting on the large city as its lights illuminated the dark. Olivia sat her things on the table.

"Thank you Mr. Stabler."

"Your welcome Ms. Benson."

"You know I think I should reward you."

"Uh huh what do you have in mind?"

Olivia came close to him grabbing a bag.

"You'll see."

Olivia ran to the bathroom and put on her outfit from Victoria's Secret with her babydoll underneath. She tucked it in and came out.

"I thought a little fashion show would perk your interest." Olivia said

Olivia was wearing the outfit and slowly pulled off the sweats then her shirt. Elliot was watching intently as he saw the read an black lace over her body. Olivia walked up to him and kissed him. Elliot allowed her tongue to enter and soon had her on the couch.

Elliot put his hands up her and felt her breasts. She pushed in to him as he felt his pants tighten. Elliot was trying to push Olivia's hands toward his belt but she was teasing him putting his hand on his buckle then letting go. Elliot placed his hand south under her new under ware. She pushed against his fingers as they reached all the right spots. Elliot once again tried to get Olivia to undo his pants but instead she rubbed him through them as his pants got so tight it was painful. Olivia finally undid the buckle and pulled them down.

Olivia's back was screaming as they made love on her virgin couch but it didn't matter Elliot was way to good. Finally they reached there climax Elliot First then Olivia. Elliot then Laid on the couch and pulled Olivia on top of him

"Great Show Liv."

"Thanks I know"

They both laughed as Elliot pulled a throw over them from the back of the couch. The sllep was sound and peaceful for both for the first time in months.

Gosh It so short but I guess it's like a continuation of the last chapter. Next will be the dinner with Elliot's kids !! Hope you liked it.!! Review Please thanks for the last ones!


	11. Dinner

Olivia has been thinking of the case that they just opened it was an open and close case to thanks of one boy ,but it was so gruesome.

Crime sene

Emma 10 years old was walking down the street on her way home from school. She was just to her apartment when two guys ran up from behind her and grabbed her. They covered her mouth as she flailed in the men's arms. They took her about a block from her house to an old building. It was dark and empty with boards falling all over the place.

The Young girl was ripped of her clothes kicking and screaming . Jason was walking home from school when he heard the screams. Jason went into the building as he dialed 911 . Jason froze as he saw 2 men then the little girl on the floor.

"Please hurry I think they're raping her." Jason whispered to the operator.

Elliot and Olivia where put on the case as soon as the call came through. Elliot and Olivia pulled around the back of the building when they saw 2 men running from it. Elliot barley put the car in park as h e jumped out and yelled "Police." Olivia got out running after the taller man while Elliot went after the fatter one. Finally after 2 blocks another officer had caught Elliot's guy while Olivia slammed hers to the ground.

"Your under arrest for disobeying cops orders."

Olivia walked the man to a near by cop car and pushed him in. Elliot and Olivia ran to the sene where there where already several cops there. Elliot and Olivia got to the crime sene to see a little girl backed in a corner with a teenager close talking to her sweetly. Elliot smiled as Olivia put her hand on the young man.

"Would you go with my partner Elliot" she Ask

"Yeah, uh sure."

Olivia went over to the little girl and sat next to her.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Sarah."

"Can you tell me your mom or dad's number?"

"Mom is in California for work daddy's number is 456-4878"

"Okay Sarah, an ambulance is going to take you the hospital would you like me to come with you?"

"Uh huh"

Olivia got into the ambulance as Elliot took Jason back to the 1-6 to get his statement. Jason called his mom telling her what had happened. When he got off the phone Elliot made light conversation with him.

"Do you go to PS 121?" Elliot ask.

"Actually I go to Lowe's Art School. For composting music."

"So you like it there?"

"Yeah I'm just not sure if any college will."

They arrived at the 1-6 got settled and Elliot began to take Jason's statement.

"I was walking home when I heard a scream comming from an old building. I've been in there a few times with some friends it's reallt not that safe. So I called 911 as I entered the building. I saw a man in the room then heard more screams and saw a little girl on the floor she was naked and there was a man nacked on top of her. One of the guys saw me and ran. I gave her my sweater to cover up with. Itold her the police where on her way and everything will be okay.

"What did the men look like?"

"Uh the one watching was white, brown hair tall really small. The other one was bigger maybe hispanic but way darker than the other guy he had a star on his thigh."

"Could you talk to a scetch artist?"

"Yeah."

"Well you do that and will need you to do a line up later. WHen your done have Munch take you home"

"Okay."

Elliot left to go to the hospital to see what the girl had said. When Ellito arrived he saw Olivia with who he assumed the girls dad. He was upset and mad. Elliot hated seeing the fathers reaction knowing he would have done the same when a man yells and throws things. He went in the room holding his breath like he always does.

"Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler." Elliot introduced him self to the girls father

"Hello detective, did the boy say anything?"

"Yeah, he helped a lot I doubt these guys will ever have the chance to do this again."

The man shook his head as he went back to his daughter. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and lead him out of the room.

"Rape kit came back and she gave me her statement."

Olivia and Elliot filed the reports and Munch and Fin had been talking to the men in that had been caught. The taller guy Josh had already confessed to the rape on the other hand the other guy Bill had denied anything.

Olivia and Elliot where sent home early. Elliot had been happy knowing he could get dinner ready for his kids.

"See you around 7?" Elliot ask Olivia.

"Yeah"

Olivia arrived at Elliot's to see all four kids at the table. Maureen was surprised to see Olivia not knowing she was going to stay. Olivia Sat next to Elliot and listened to the kids talk when suddenly Maureen said

"So I guess you and mom aren't getting together are you hooking up with Olivia?"

"Maureen you better watch your mouth, Olivia and I are seening each other."

Maureen just looked at her father. She finished her meal.

"Daddy, I have to go I need to get some stuff done before Monday."

"Maur, If this is about Olivia."

"Dad! I have to go I just need sometime okay, Love you bye."

Maureen walked out the door as the other kids barley seemed to notice.

"God, Elliot I'm so sorry." Olivia said

"It's fine Liv. It's fine."

* * *

Fluff next chapter the finish of there case. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if there where a lot of mistakes but word perfect is messed up. Not so perfect is it? Review please love to see them! 


End file.
